1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to those having or using a printhead carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, an imaging apparatus, such as an ink jet printer, forms an image on a print medium, such as paper, by applying ink to the print medium. Such an ink jet printer includes a reciprocating printhead carrier that transports one or more ink jet printhead cartridges across the print medium along a bi-directional scanning path defining a print zone of the printer. An ink jet printhead cartridge, for example, includes both an ink tank containing ink and an ink jet micro-fluid ejection device, i.e., ink jet printhead, for selectively ejecting the ink. Each ink jet printhead cartridge is mounted to the printhead carrier.
In the printing industry, there is an increasing desire to reduce size. Accordingly, every component is under scrutiny for optimal performance with minimal size. It is typical for printers to have carrier latches that hold their respective printhead cartridges in place on the printhead carrier. However, such carrier latches may involve several moving parts that often complicate the process of latching. Also, such carrier latches are designed such that a lid swings upward to permit the printhead cartridge to be loaded from the top. Further, such prior carrier latches may be oversized, as well as inefficient from a usability perspective, and provide little or no mechanical advantage to the user during latching.